An electric vehicle (EV) charging system may basically be defined as a system for charging a battery mounted on an EV by using power of an energy storage device or a power grid of a commercial power source. Such the EV charging system may have various forms according to the type of EV For example, an EV charging system may include a conductive charging type using a charging cable or a non-contact wireless power transfer (WPT) type (also referred to as an ‘inductive charging type’).
The conductive charging type of EV charging system may use a charging cable having a connector to connect an inlet of the EV to a charging stand and charge alternating current (AC) power of the charging stand to the battery of the EV through an on-board charger (OBC) of the EV.
Further, the conductive charging type of EV charging system may be configured to connect the inlet of the EV with an off-board charger using a rapid charging cable having a connector, and charge the EV with direct current (DC) power of the off-board charger.
A battery management system (BMS) of the EV may communicate with the charging stand or the off-board charger in order to charge the EV.
Meanwhile, a conventional EV charging system including the conductive charging type or the inductive charging type has to use a separate communication network for billing for the charging, thereby increasing communication costs of users. In addition, a payment device or method that is used in accordance with the standard or generally used should be used for payment of the EV charging, and a separate security technology should be applied to the payment process. Thus, there are disadvantages that equipment cost increases and a billing process becomes complicated.